1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermally efficient underground storage facility and the corresponding low-cost method of modular construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energy is one of the most valued and needed resources in the world. The energy needed to preserve perishable products (like meats, fruits, and vegetables) is substantial. Before most perishable products reach consumers, they are stored in above ground cooling facilities. Typically, above ground cooling facilities are subjected to a variety of external heat sources, such as the sun's radiation, the constant opening and closing of insulated doors, and heat from the surrounding area. Due to these heat sources, an immense amount of energy is used to maintain a cool temperature within the facility, which energy is very expensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is a thermally efficient storage facility that requires reduced energy to operate. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.